


Troubles and Struggles

by 888LARRY888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: America AU, But whatever, F/F, F/M, GET IT, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nurse Dean, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, YouTuber Harry, accountant justin, because he blows stuff up in the movies, counselor ron, fireman seamus, house husband neville, it makes no sense, its america but they still have accents, math teacher percy, sad drac, safari guide charlie, school librarian ernie, soccer instead of quidditch, teacher hermione, veterinarian luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888LARRY888/pseuds/888LARRY888
Summary: Harry is a YouTuber, he just moved.  When he meets Draco again, it's as if it's a whole new person from who he knew in middle and high school.  Much Drama.





	1. New House

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate thoughts.  
> ~~~~~~~ indicates time break  
> ****** indicates time break within flashback  
> Enjoy

_**Harry POV** _

 

****

Harry places his hands on his hips, sighing in relief. He and his friends had finally finished moving all of his furniture into his brand new house. He pulls out his vlogging camera, having vlogged the whole day for his YouTube channel.

  
“Okay then.  I’ve got the couch  and the beds are put together.  But the internet dude won’t be here for an hour.”  Harry says looking into the camera, “Ron! Stop snogging Hermione on my couch!”

 

“You're just jealous!” Ron shouts back, as Hermione blushes.

 

“Incorrigible!” Harry says to his camera as he closes it. He, Ron and Hermione have been friend since the sixth grade. Harry had originally gone to private school, though he was bullied so badly that he begged to go to public school. There, he befriended Ron and Hermione. He was famous there. Everyone respected him and wanted to know him except for a jealous few. He still remembered their names. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and their all powerful leader, Draco Malfoy. His parents happened to be Harry’s parents biggest business rivals.

 

The Malfoy family was ruthless, racist, and homophobic. Everything Harry hated. As a sensitive bisexual who was close to several people of color, Harry despised anyone who held hatred in their hearts for any one group of people. Except for those who hate the Westboro Baptist Church. Those people are insane.

 

“Later Harry, We've got to head out. Call us later.” Fred says, clapping Harry on the shoulder and heading towards the door.

 

“Tomorrow!” George corrects him with a sly grin, “I've got a date.”

 

Fred and George Weasley. The biggest troublemakers in the entire universe. George has been dating soccer player Katie Bell, whom hey all met in school, in and off for years now. 

 

“Bye boys!” Ginny says, coming out of the bathroom. Ginny plays soccer on the same team as Katie and Percy’s fiance Angelina.

 

“Bye!” They shout back, closing the door of the house behind them.

 

“I've actually got to head off as well. Justin's expecting my home soon.” Ginny says, looking at her watch and rushing out the door. Once she's gone, Ron makes a face.

 

“I can't stand that man. I swear, he's so controlling. He's stealing my baby sister’s life away from her.” Ron says. Hermione places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Oh no!” Hermione says, looking at her phone.

 

“What?” Ron says looking at her.

 

“We have lunch with my parents! We have to go!” She says grabbing her purse and giving me a hurried huh before rushing to the door. Ron gets up, shooting me a look.

 

“Congrats on the new place, mate.” He says and follows his wife out of the door.

 

“And now I'm alone.” Harry says to himself looking around his house.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry hears a van pull up outside. He watches as a worker in a baseball cap gets out of the van. The worker knocks on the door as Harry opens it. On the other side is none other than Draco  _ sodding  _ Malfoy. His mouth falls open in shock.

 

“ _ Potter _ ??” Malfoy says in disbelief.

 

“Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here.” Harry says, finally composing himself, “Come in.”

 

Draco follows him into the house, looking around.

 

“What is  _ the  _ Draco Malfoy doing working for a cable company?” Harry asks.

 

“My parents disowned me if you must know.” He says.

 

“Why on earth would the Malfoys disown the Golden Boy?” Harry says confusedly.

 

“Because, you fool, the “Golden boy” prefers other boys.” He says.

 

Harry almost laughed. Almost. While the situation shouldn't be funny, in a way he found it somewhat like justice that finally something didn't go Draco’s way. But it truly is horrible that anyone could possible disown their own child just because the heart wants what it wants. 

 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” He finally says.

 

“Yeah, okay. Can we just get this over with so I don't have to see you anymore?” Draco says hurriedly. 

 

“Yeah okay.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Draco having just finished installing the internet, the door opens.

 

“Harry!” Neville shouts. He walks into the house followed by his wife Luna.

 

“Neville!!” Harry exclaims going to hug his friend.

 

“Hiya Draco.” Luna says.

 

“Malfoy?! What the bloody heck is he doing here?” Neville says.

 

“He was just installing the internet.” Harry says. Neville shoots him a questioning look to which he responds with a look that says later.

 

“I was just leaving.” Draco says, rushing out the door.

 

“Bye!” Luna says. She gets no response.

 

“He works for a cable company?” Neville says.

 

“Yeah. Apparently, his parents disowned him because he's gay.” Harry says.

 

“Yikes. That's harsh.” Luna says.

 

“Yeah it is.” Harry agrees, heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner.  He had prepared the food ahead of time, however he would cook it now.  He threw the chicken into his state of the art deep fryer, shoved the cookies in the oven, setting the timer for 12 minutes, and turned on the stove to heat the mac and cheese.  When he originally got to the house, he brought the boxes of kitchen supplies with him in his car and went grocery shopping.  Harry loved to cook.  He rarely went out to eat, or bought ready to eat meals.  He cooked as often as he physically could.  Even in college, he was known as Chef Potter.  He would cook for the entire floor of his dormitory.  On thanksgivings, when he stayed in the dorm, he would prepare a feast for anyone else who stayed over break.  

 

Soon enough, dinner was ready and he called Neville and Luna into the dining area to eat.  He laid the food out and they dug in immediately.  They loved Harry’s food and Harry was suspicious that it may have been they only reason they came over for dinner.  

 

“Oh Harry!  We have news.”  Neville says smiling widely and reaching for Luna’s hand as they locked eyes.

 

“What?”  Harry asks.

 

“Well…” Neville begins, his smile getting impossibly wider.

 

“I’m pregnant.”  Luna exclaims.  Harry’s mouth drops open in shock.

“No way!” 

 

“Yes way!  With twins.”  Neville says.

 

“Oh god.” Harry says, “That’s amazing guys.  I’m so happy for you.”

 

They continued dinner after the announcement.  Soon conversation fell to the topic of Neville’s garden.

 

“How’s the garden then?”  Harry asks Neville.

 

“Don’t get him started. Please, I had to hear about this the entire ride over here.”  Luna pleads.

 

“What?  What happened?”  Harry asks seeing Neville slowly begin to redden in anger.

 

“Those bloody teenagers from down the street.  I swear one of these days I might actually shoot them.  They pelted my amaryllis with rocks this morning.  They’ve been destroyed completely.”  Neville rants.  Luna places her hand over his in a comforting fashion. 

 

“It’ll be okay Neville.  I’ve never met anyone as good with plants as you.”  Harry reassures him.  

 

“Yeah sure.”  He replies dismissively.  The conversation continues on to another topic and soon, it is time for dessert.  Harry goes into the kitchen and grabs the triple chocolate cake that he bought from the store.  

 

“Oh Harry! You spoil us, really.”  Luna says with a chuckle.

 

“Oh you wanted some?”  Harry says jokingly, pointing at the cake.  The others laugh along with him.  He cuts three slices of cake and puts them onto plates, passing them around the table.

 

“What time does the party start tomorrow?”  Luna asks.

 

“It starts at nine, but you could show up sooner.”  Ron had insisted on throwing Harry a housewarming party.  Of course, Harry loved all of his friends.  They had been like a family to him, so he agreed, even though he absolutely hates parties.  

 

Later, after his friends had left, Harry realizes he has to finish his vlog of the day so that he can post it tomorrow.  He pulls out his camera and begins to record.

  
“So guys, I’m all moved in, I’ve got internet, and I really, really like my new house.  I’m gonna head to bed now.  I’ve got so much to do tomorrow, including posting this vlog, and I’m gonna need to be awake.  By guys, Potter out.”  he closes the camera and climbs into his bed.   _ Goodnight World. _


	2. The Attempt

**_Draco_ **

 

“AARRRGGGGG!!” Draco groans, banging his head against the steering wheel of his beat up Honda Accord.  He had just been fired.  The loss of another job was almost enough to do him in.  he had already been through so much.  His struggles to find a job he could keep were enough to bring him to the very edge of insanity.  His hardships brought back old memories.  

 

Not long after Draco’s parents disowned him, he attempted suicide. 

 

**_*FLASHBACK*(two years)_ **

 

Draco walks back to the bar of Tongue and Groove, the club in which he had worked for the past few weeks serving drinks.  He also lives with the manager, who took pity on him after his parents kicked him out. 

 

He looks down at his watch.  It’s long past the time that he is supposed to be off work.

 

“Draco!” Rosmerta calls.  He turns to face her, “Just one more drink and you can head out.” She holds out a beer that he takes into his clutches, “That table over there.”

 

Draco turns his head to look where Rosmerta is pointing.  He sees a man he thinks looks slightly familiar.  Then it hits him.  It just happened to be one of his father’s old friends.  Tom Marvolo Riddle.  The man in front of his eyes was evil, ruthless, cruel. But, Draco needs this job.  He put one foot in front of the other and walked towards the table where he sat down the drink.

 

“Draco Malfoy!”  The high pitched, almost whiny voice said, “I heard your father disowned you.  I also heard why.”  The man spoke in an almost suggestive way.  The look in his eyes terrified Draco.  The man began to look Draco up and down, as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

 

“Have a nice evening.” Draco said hurriedly, rushing away from the table and into the staff room.  As soon as Rosmerta laid eyes on him, she knew something was wrong.

 

“What's happened?”  She asks, worried.  Draco tells her everything.

 

“Go. Now.  Out the back.  Be careful, I’ll be home soon.” Rosmerta says, shooing him out the back way.

  
  


As soon as Draco exited the door, he was hit in the side of the head so hard that he lost consciousness.  

*****

Draco woke up, he had no idea where he was.  As he slowly came back to his senses, he realized that he was in a bedroom, chained to the bed.  Just as he was beginning to panic, Tom Riddle walked into the room.  

 

“You left the club so quick, we didn’t get to talk.  I thought I’d give us a chance.”  He said with a wicked grin that gave Draco shivers.  

 

“What are you doing?” He said, terrified as Tom came closer.  

 

“You see Draco, I get what I want.  And I want you right now.  So I’m gonna take it.”  He said, before taking the one thing Draco never meant to give to anyone but the one he truly loved.

 

******

After what happened, Tom beat Draco until he fell unconscious.  He then left Draco on the side of the road for dead.  Someone found him a took him to the hospital.  He didn’t talk at all the whole time he was there, other than to tell the doctors his name.  The hospital made a call to his parents and his mother showed up, his father did not.

 

“What happened darling?”  Narcissa Malfoy says when she saw her son.  Draco tried to answer, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he began to sob.  His mother wrapped him up in in her arms.  He continued to sob for what felt like hours.  

 

“Draco, darling.  They said… They said you’d been…--”  She couldn’t bring herself to finish.  To say the word, “Is it true?”

 

Draco nodded silently as tear continued to stream down his face.  He looked up to see that she was beginning to cry as well.  

 

“Can I come home?”  He asked.  As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing.  The sadness in his mother’s eyes immediately dissipated into anger.

 

“Why the bloody heck would you think that?”  She said.  He didn’t notice her hand moving up to slap him until it had already gone back to her side.  

 

“Mother, please I--” Draco began.

 

“NO!! You CAN NOT COME BACK!!”  She shouted, “We will not have you besmirch our family's name with your strange tendencies and utter disrespect for what is good and normal.  YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!!!”

 

“Mothe--” She slapped him again.

 

“Shut up!  SHUT UP, for Christ’s sake!” She said, “We do not accept your kind in our family.  Did you think we weren’t aware of your abnormality growing up?”

 

“Wha--?”

 

“We tried everything to beat it out of you, train it out of your mind.  To fix you, but it didn’t work.”  She said.  She gathered her things and headed for the door.

 

“Where are you going??”  Draco asked.

 

“Somewhere with normal people.”  She said slamming the door behind her.  

****

Later that day, Draco was released from the hospital.  Rosmerta drove them both back to the house they had been sharing.  

 

“Here we are Draco!”  She said, patting his arm, a movement to which Draco flinched.  He hadn’t even said a word to anyone since the episode with his mother.  He got out of the car and walked into the house.  

 

“Draco, I’m sorry, I’ve got to head over to the club.  We’re opening early today, but I’ll be back at eleven.  You’ll be okay right?”  Draco nodded in response.  Rosmerta sighed as she walked out of the door.  He went into the room he had been sleeping in and crawled into bed, exhausted. 

 

*****

 

(AN:  _ italics=thoughts)  _

 

Draco woke up and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table.   _ 10 o’clock,  _ He thought.  He walked down the stair to the kitchen to make himself some dinner.  He found leftover mac and cheese in the fridge which he ate quickly, wanted to get back to bed before Rosmerta got back.  He finished by 10:15 and walked back up the stairs where he laid back down in bed.  As soon as he did, the flashbacks started. 

 

Draco could feel that man’s hands on him again.  He could hear his voice.  He was thrown back into that moment.  That terrible moment when every shred of his soul felt like it was ripped away from him.  Then, his fist, his feet, his favorite bat beating Draco.  Hitting him over and over, until Draco’s body put him to sleep so that he didn’t feel it anymore.  He fought to pull himself out of the memories, but it was almost impossible.  

 

_ I can’t live like this.  I want to go.  I want to die.  I don’t want to live with the memory of his touch anymore.  I can’t. I can’t.  I can’t.   _ He walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knife, Rosmerta was practically a chef so she had really sharp knives. 

 

He carried the knife up to the bathroom.  On the way there, he picked up a piece of paper and a pen.  He wrote:

 

_ Dear Rosmerta, _

 

_           I really hate to do this to you, but I can’t stand what my life has become.  My mother and father hate me.  I hate myself to be honest.  I can’t stay here when only a select few still bother to care about me.  I don’t want to stay here when I can feel his hands on me. Touching me in places no one should touch.  Taking me against my will and beating me past recognition.   _

_            Please tell Blaise and Pansy that I love them, and that they were in among my last thoughts.  Please find Gregory and tell him I apologize for how my parents treated he and Vincent after they came out as a couple.  I really wanted to remain their friend, however it would have caused more trouble for them anyhow.   _

_             If you see my parents, if they even bother coming to my funeral, tell them that even though they hate me, I will always love them.  Thank you for your hospitality, but I really must be going now. _

 

_                                                                                          All love, Draco L. Malfoy _

 

After finishing the letter, Draco used the knife to slit the skin on his wrist into a bloody oblivion.  He passed out on the floor of the bathroom.  

  
  


He lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try


	3. Party and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a party. Ron has drama.

**_HARRY POV_ **

 

Harry wakes up at nine the next day.  There is a moment of general confusion before he remembers that he moved the previous day and he is now residing in his new house.  He gets up and goes into the kitchen.  He finds ingredients to make pancakes and starts the process.  His friends say he makes the best pancakes in the world, however he knows for a fact that IHOP has much better pancakes than he could ever dream of making.  

 

Once he is finished making the food, he sits down at his breakfast table and is just about to start eating when there is a knock at the door.  He sighs in exasperation before getting back up to open the door.  

 

“Ronald Weasley! I am trying to eat pancakes!”  He says angrily when he sees his best friend standing at the door.   _ Not best friend for long if he ever interrupts my pancake time again.  _

 

“Pancakes?!”  He responds, his face lighting up, “Are there extra?”

 

“Yes, Ron.  You know I always make twenty.”  Harry says letting the man into the house.

 

“Can I--” He begins, but Harry knows what’s coming.

 

“Yes you can have pancakes.”  He says.

 

“You’re the best.” Ron says running into the kitchen and piling a plate with six of the better looking pancakes.

 

“Doesn’t Hermione feed you?” Harry says jokingly.

 

“I left before she got up.  Didn’t have time to eat. I wanted to get here because  _ we  _ have a party to plan.”  Ron says, “Hey did you hear about Neville and Luna?”

 

“Yeah they told me last night.” Harry answers.

 

“Can you believe it? Twins.  I don’t know what I’d do if me and ‘Mione had twins.”  Ron says shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“You’d die and leave her alone to take care of them on her own.”  Harry jokes.

 

“At Least she would have you though.  You’re responsible.  I bet you’d be one of those super dads.” Ron says sadly.

 

“Ron.  You counsel teenagers through high school for a living.  You’d be fine.”  harry says looking his friend in the eyes.

 

“Thanks man.”  Ron says, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“I wonder the same about how I would fare without you and Hermione.  I wouldn’t have survived school without Hermione.”  Harry says with a slight chuckle.

They continued to eat breakfast, reminiscing in stories from their school days.

 

“You know Harry, you don’t talk much about your life before middle school.”  Ron says carefully, for he knows that the first few years of Harry’s education were the worst of his life.

 

“You know I don’t like to think about that Ron.”  Harry responds after a moment.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just, I think it would be better if you talked to someone about it.  I won’t bring it up again though, I’m sorry.”  Ron replies.

 

“We should get going.  I’ll go change.”  Harry says, rushing away from the table and up the stairs.  When he finally reached his bedroom, he flopped face-down onto his bed.  Ron’s statements had dug up old memories, re-opened old scars.

 

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

  
  


When Harry was in elementary school, he went to a private academy.  It was extremely prestigious and his parents were paying a lot for him to go there.  Pace Academy ( _ AN:  This is a real academy, but a totally fake situation and quite a bit different from the actual real school.)   _  was know for the great education it provided, but not for the protection from bullies.  Harry was bullied every day.  He was lucky enough to only ever room with two people.  The same kids every year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  

 

They were all bullied together, seeing as accidents and trouble followed Seamus around for his entire time there, and Dean, being black, did not have the best chances of ever having a good day.  Harry however, was bullied because of the lightning shaped birthmark, small frame, messy hair, and overall tendency to be a good person.  He probably wouldn’t have had such a bad time there if he had simply per-say, harassed his roommates with everyone else, or been a walking stereotype like everyone else.  

 

Harry chose Dean and Seamus, and they stuck together like glue for their entire primary education.  When Harry left the school for public education, they went with him.  At their middle school, they immediately met Ron and they all became fast friends.  No one liked Hermione at school, and to be honest they had good reason, or what seemed like a good reason at first.  She was a know-it-all.  She always corrected everyone at the most inappropriate times.

 

With all of Hermione’s faults, they all became friends after Harry and Ron saved her from  Millicent Bulstrode in the girls bathroom.  The girl had Hermione cornered, yelling insults and hitting her.  Ron exploded into anger at the sight in front of them.  Harry should've known then what they’d become, but since it took until senior year of highschool for them to realize they loved each other, Harry didn’t think it would ever happen.

 

_ Anyways,  _ It was in the fifth grade that finally led to Lily and James finding out about how Harry was treated at the school.  Harry had been walking back to his dorm to finish packing, as it was the last day of term and he was leaving in the morning, when suddenly he was pulled into the bathroom.  He looked around to see his three biggest tormentors standing around him. 

 

“What’s going on?  What are you doing??”  Harry asked confused and scared.

 

“It’s the last day to term and we want you to remember us.”  The leader said.

 

“So we thought we’d give you some happy memories.”  Another one says with a wicked grin.  Hey began to kick and punch him.  He heard his ribs crack, felt the blood gushing down his face.  He couldn’t see, his glasses had fallen off.

 

“Hey, get the bat.” Someone says.   _ Bat?  Oh god please let that not be what I just heard.  _  Harry soon got confirmation that that was exactly what he had just heard.  Excruciating pain soon erupted across his knees.  It landed on his stomach next and then his chest.  He knew he was screaming, crying out for help, but none came.  Not soon enough.   However, after what felt like hours, but was surely only a few minutes, he heard footsteps sprinting down the halls, shouts of concern and fear coming from the other boys in the dormitory.

 

Finally the door was thrown open.  The other boys had been to caught up in beating Harry to notice the other sounds on the floor.  Dean and Seamus were the first ones to get there.  Someone called for help from an adult.  However, by the time they got there, Dean and Seamus were being beaten as well.  Sooner or later, an adult arrived, they called an ambulance, and all three boys were taken to the hospital.  Lily and James sued the school, and the culprits were sent to a Juvenile detention center.  

 

Harry had three broken ribs, two bruised, a shattered spleen from the baseball bat, a broken jaw, and a shattered kneecap.  

 

**_*END FLASHBACK*( that was basically just story telling.)_ **

 

He was in the hospital for two weeks, therapy until high school.  To this very day he had nightmares about it.  He still feared the day that they would come for him.  They’d promised to hurt him once more as they were dragged away from the courtroom.  He would probably never forget that terrible day, but he didn’t enjoy reminders when he wasn’t thinking about it.  

 

After calming himself down, Harry got up from his bed and went to his closet to get dressed.  He put on his favorite t-shirt, the blue shirt with the darker strip around the neckline.  He also put on some ‘dad jeans’ as Ron calls them.  He had just tied his shoes when Ron burst through the door of his bedroom.  

 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!  Didn’t Molly EVER teach you to  _ knock _ ??” Harry exclaimed.

“Forget it, Harry.  We need to go, it’s after ten.”  Ron says.

 

They walked out of the house and to Harry’s car.  Ron prefered to ride in Harry’s  2015 Mazda MX-5 Miata over his old Ford Anglia.  The car used to belong to his father, and it was given to Ron when he went off to college.  

 

They spent over an hour shopping.  They bought beer, vodka, tequila, chips and salsa.  Then they realized that Luna couldn’t drink and ended up spending tn minutes trying to figure out which juice to buy her, deciding on getting three types of Hawaiian Punch.  They also agreed to order twelve pizzas to the house.  

 

By the time they got home, Hermione was already there, waiting on the porch with a look on her face that made Harry feel bad for Ron.  She was fuming.

 

“RONALD WEASLEY!!!   _ Where have you been?!?!”   _ She says, hitting him on the chest so hard that he stumbled back.

 

“With ‘arry!”  he says pointing to Harry, who became the next victim of Hermione’s glare.

 

“He came over without my permission.  He ate all my pancakes, and he dragged me to the store to buy things I don’t want.”  Harry says quickly, holding his hands up in defense.

 

“Why would you feel the need to do that, Ron?”  She says looking in his direction.

 

“Weeeeelllll--,” He begins, scratching the back of his neck nervously,  “I wanted to spend time alone with Harry and ask him some things, and I forgot of course, so that was pointless.”

 

“What did you need to talk to him about that you couldn’t just ask me?”  She says, suspicious.

 

“Nothing major…”  He replies hesitantly.

 

“Okay, well I’m leaving.  I’ll be back for the party, but I have work to do.  See you later Harry.”  She says, shooting Ron a glare before leaving.  They finish carrying in the groceries and sat down on the couch.

 

“What on Earth did you need to talk to me about that was that important??”  Harry asks, concerned.  He takes in a very large breath, as if prepared to go under water.

 

“Doyouthinkmionewantstohavekidswithme?”  He rushes out. It took a moment for harry to understand what he said, but when he did, his mouth fell open in shock.

 

“Why’re asking me something like this?”  He finally asks back.

 

“Because, you’re my best friend and I’m really worried and I don’t know who else to got to.  I thought you could help me!”  He says, close to tears.  Harry moves from his spot, closer to his friend.

 

“Ronald.  Look at me.”  Harry says and waits until Ron’s eyes find his before continuing, “Hermione loves you.  She wants to have kids with you.  I just know it.  What could possibly make you think otherwise?”

 

“Well, we’ve never talked about it and trust me I’ve tried but she just clams up and walks out of the room.  And lately, everytime I bring it up she starts looking sad.”  Ron explains.

 

“Why don’t you sit her down, and just talk to her?”  Harry says.

 

“Did you not just hear what I said Harry?  Why don’t you talk to her?  She’s always had a soft spot for you.”  He pleads.

 

“Okay.”  Harry agrees having never been able to say no to his friends when they truly needed him.

 

“Thank you.”  Ron says.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The party was in full swing by the time Hermione showed up.  Harry immediately moved towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling her upstair and into his bedroom to speak.

 

“Harry!  You scared me!”  She says, placing her hand over her heart.

 

“I’m sorry but we need to talk about Ron.”  He says.

 

“What about him?”  She replies rolling her eyes.

 

“He happens to be under the impression that you don’t want to have kids with him.”  Harry says.  Hermione freezes, her entire body tensing up.

 

“Why would he think that?” She shrieks, her voice high pitched.

 

“I can’t explain all that, but I do have to ask if you’ve given him any reason to think that.”  Harry says.  She sighs and walks over to his bed, sitting down.

 

“I’m pregnant.”  She says.

 

“That’s fantastic!”  Harry says, pausing at the look on her face, “But there’s a problem…?”

“It’s triplets.  I know Ron.  He doesn’t want three.  Not all at once, and I’m scared that he’s going to be upset.”  She begins to cry.  Harry rushes over and pulls her into his embrace.

 

“I know Ron, too.  I know that while he may seem completely irresponsible and unable to function at times, he can handle this.  We’ve seen him handle worse.  It’ll be fine.  He could never be upset about this.”  He says.

 

“But--”  

 

“No buts.  You need to tell him.  He’s ripping himself apart.”  Harry says as the door opens.

 

“Speak of the devil.”  Hermione says.

 

“Uh… Harry there’s someone here to see you.”  Ron says.

 

“Okay.  I’ll leave you two here.  You guys need to have a loong conversation.”  He says closing his bedroom door behind him.  He heads downstairs to see a strange sight. 

 

Draco Malfoy is sitting on his couch.


	4. Life's Strangest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the events leading up to Draco ending up at Harry's party.

**_Draco POV_ **

 

Draco makes a mental note to go visit Rosmerta’s grave after job hunting.  She died of a heart attack a year ago and Draco hasn’t had anywhere to go since then.  She left her house to her grandson who kicked Draco out of the house when he moved in.  Draco moved around often and then finally found an apartment that he could afford.  

 

He returned to his apartment around eight o’clock on friday night.  When he opened his apartment door, his landlord was coming up the hallway.

 

“Draco! I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”  She says.

 

“About what?”  He asks.

 

“You’ve not paid your rent for two months now, Draco.”  She answers with a stern look.

 

“I’m sorry.  Look, I just got fired, my last paycheck will be here soon.  Can’t I just pay then?”  He asks.

 

“Draco, I’ve given you chance and chance again!  I can’t give you anymore!”  She exclaims.

 

“Please.  Don’t do this!”  Draco begs. She shakes her head, stopping him from continuing.

 

“I want you out by noon.”  She says.  And with that, she walks away leaving Draco with his sorrows. 

 

Draco heads into his apartment and collapses on the couch.  He can’t possibly find a cheaper place in Atlanta where he can live.  He can’t keep a job, he never finished college.  He has nowhere to go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco zips up the last of two suitcases that holds his few belongings.  He doesn’t have much seeing as he sold so much of it when money was tight.  He looks at the alarm clock in his bedroom to see that it is only 11:30.   _ Oh yay.  Time to spare.  Guess I should just leave early.   _

 

Draco looks around the small apartment once more before leaving.  He spent a year of his life in this place.  He thinks back to when he first moved in, the place was full of dust and covered in a thick layer of grims.  He scrubbed for two weeks before the places was clean.

 

He walks out of the door, leaving his things by the door and walking down the hall to retrieve the landlord and return his key.  He knocks on the door and it opens to reveal the landlord’s son, a boy Draco’s age who is said to have spent  a few years in jail.

 

“Why are you here?”  He says, although it sounds like more of a grunt.

 

“I have to return my keys.”  Draco says, craning his neck to look the boy in the eye.

 

“Mom!!”  He shouts, turning away from Draco and heading further into the room.  She emerges from around the corner and smiles at Draco.

 

“Here to return your key then?”  She asks heading out of the door and down the hall before getting an answer.

 

She walks into Draco’s apartment and looks around, checking things over.  She walks out of the bathroom with something in her hand.  She hands it to Draco, he looks down to see a locket.

 

“You left this in the back of the medicine cabinet.”  She says.

 

“Oh thank you!  I had completely forgotten about it.”  Draco says.  He looks down at the golden locket on the silver chain with the emerald jeweled snake on the front.  This was Tom Riddle’s locket.  He had forgotten that he had it.  When he was found after that dreadful night, it was around his neck.  He kept it as a reminder of what happened to him.  He makes a split second decision.  He wasn’t sur how it would end, or where it would land him, but he had to do it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He pulls into the manor with his belongings packed into his car.  His information is still in the security system which shocked him.  He’d have thought that after all that’s happened they would have removed any trace of him from the house.  

 

He gets out of the car slowly, looking around at the place where he grew up. He had missed the gardens over the years.  He used to run around all day, chasing the peacocks and splashing in the fountain.  As he watches, a stark white peacock jumps onto the path beside him and starts pecking at his feet.  

 

“Pavo!!”  Draco says.  He hasn’t seen the albino peacock since the day he left the manor.  He wasn’t even sure if he was still alive.  The peacock looks up at him, cocking his head to the side in thought.  Suddenly, he hops away quickly, as if recognizing Draco and wanting to play.  However much Draco missed the large feathered bird, he had no time for games.  

 

He walks up to the door of his childhood home and rings the doorbell.  It feels like forever that he waits before the door is finally opened.  

 

“Draco!  Oh thank goodness!” Narcissa says, pulling him into a tight hug.  Draco tenses, his entire being in shock at the situation. He was expecting anger, not whatever this was.

 

“Mother what are you doing?”  He says.  She slowly lets go, as if realizing what she was doing.  She straightens her dress and looks him in the eye.

 

“We’ve been looking for you for months.”  She says.  Draco realizes there are tears in her eyes.

 

“I thought you both hated me.”  Draco says, utterly confused at the sudden turn of events.  The color leaves his mother’s face.

 

“Please come in.”  She says, gesturing into the house and closing the door before heading towards the sitting room.

 

“Mother what is happening?  Why have you been looking for me?”  He asks.

 

“Your father and I came to the recent realization that maybe, some of our decisions and beliefs in that past may not have been the wisest ones.  Your father has had a terrible accident, and that near death experience opened both of our eyes to the problems in our lives.  We had no valid right to kick your out of our home, out of our lives, and we apologize for that.”  She explains.

 

“Mother, I-I don’t know what to say.”  Draco says, still trying to take in what she was saying.  After all this time?  Now, after everything he’d been forced to suffer through, now they wanted him?  Could all this be true?  Could he have his family back?

 

“Draco, darling.  I can’t say that we’ll be able to get used to your life choices and who you are, but I promise to try.  Could you ever forgive me?”  She asks, wringing her hands.  Draco stands up and crosses to her couch, sitting next to her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“You’re my mother.  Of course I can.  Time heals all wounds, mother.”  Draco says as his mother sobs into his shoulder.  

 

“Thank you, Draco.  I’m so sorry.”  She whispers through her cries.  

 

“Where is father?”  Draco asks once she has calmed down.

 

“I should take you to him.”  She says, wiping her eyes and getting up.  She leads him down the hall and into one of the downstairs guest rooms, “it’s a little harder for him to get up the stairs these days.” She says with a small chuckle.

 

  
She opens the door slowly and enters gesturing for Draco to follow.  He takes in the room, which is lit only by the light streaming in from the windows.  His father is sitting in a fancy armchair seemingly staring out of the window.  There is an armchair across from it, with a small table in the middle on which was sat a tea set.  His father didn’t turn at the sound of the door opening.

 

“Sit down with him.  You guys should talk.  I’ll be right outside.”  She whispers quietly in Draco’s ear.

 

She exits and closes the door behind her, leaving Draco alone in the room with his father.  He hadn’t seen him since that day.  The day he kicked him out of the house, told him not to come back.

 

**_*FLASHBACK(TWO YEARS AGO)*_ **

 

Draco was in his room with his door closed.  He was pacing back and forth.  He had made a decision and changed his mind several times already.  He was terrified.  But he had to do it.  He had to tell his parents the truth.  He couldn’t take being set up on another date with some touchy-feely blonde girl who he would never have feelings for.  

 

He had been living a lie since he himself realized he was gay at the age of 11.  That was the age he caught himself looking at boys instead of girls.  Just the thought of being gay terrified him so much that he became more life his parents.  Intolerant, pompous, homophobic.  He had to disguise himself so that other were not suspicious.  

 

Of course he told no one.  Now he had to.  He had been forced to cut off two of his best friends Vincent and Gregory because of their relationship.  Now, he was about to face the same fate as them.  Exile.

 

He built up the courage and threw his door open, marching down the stairs into the sitting room where his parents were.

 

“I’m gay.”  He blurted as soon as he entered the room.  His parents burst into laughter at first, thinking he was joking.  Soon their laughter faded and their faces contorted into a mix of confusion and disgust.

 

“What?”  His father spat out, his voice coated with his emotions.

 

“I’m gay.  I like boys.”  He said.

 

“Darling, shut-up.  It’s probably just a phase.”  Narcissa said calmly, analyzing her son.

 

“It’s  _ not  _ a phase mother.  Phases don’t last nine years.”  He said.

 

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right girl yet then.”  Lucius claimed.

 

“Well then i’ve met quite a few of the right guys, father.  What aren’t you getting?  I AM A HOMOSEXUAL!!” Draco snapped.  He regretted it moments later when his father’s hand came down on his face.

 

“OUT!! GET  _ OUT!   _ Don’t you dare come back here.  EVER! Get you things from your room.  You get three bags.  Then you leave here.”  Lucius shouted and then stormed from the room.  Narcissa followed giving Draco the most disgusted look he had ever seen on her face before exiting the room.

 

**_*END FLASHBACK*_ **

 

“Father?”  Draco says, sitting across from his father whose head was still facing away from him.  When he finally turned his head towards him, Draco immediately wished he hadn’t.  His face was covered in scorch marks and burns, in some places it looked like the skin had been completely burned away.The areas around his father’s irises were completely red, whereas the irises themselves were coated with white.  That’s when he realizes his father is not seeing anything at all.

 

“Father what happened to you?”  Draco asks.

 

“Word of advice son.  Guns backfire sometimes.”  He answers.

 

“So that’s what happened?  A gun backfired in your face?”  Draco inquires.

 

“Obviously.”  He replies with a sneer.  The same sneer that Draco has faced his whole life whenever he displeases his father.  

 

“I didn’t come to argue father.”  Draco says with a sigh.

 

“Then why did you come here?”  He says looking back towards the window.

 

“I got kicked out of my apartment, I have no money, and I missed my family.”  Draco answers.  There’s a long pause before his father lets out a loud sigh.

 

“I’m sorry son.”  Lucius says.

 

“Dad, there’s no need to apologize.  I understand.”  Draco says.  He barely ever calls his father “dad”.  He can’t even remember the last time he did so.  His father’s face showed his surprise.  

 

“You haven’t called me dad since you were in middle school.”  He says.

 

“Well, things change.”  Draco says.  He is sure his father caught the multiple meanings of what he said.  

 

“That they do.”  He responds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Draco darling can you please get the nice bowls of of the top shelf?”  Narcissa asks.

 

“Sure mom.”  Draco answered.  They are in the kitchen making dinner while Lucius is sitting at the counter listening in on the conversation.  Suddenly the doorbell rings.  Narcissa leaves the kitchen to answer the door.  The room remains quiet, both men waiting for some clue as to who is at the door.

 

“Tom!  Hello!  We haven’t seen you in ages!”  They hear Narcissa exclaim.  Draco drops the bowl he is holding.  He looks to his father who was startled by the noise.

 

“I have to go.”  He says,  “I can’t stay here.”

 

  
He runs out of the kitchen and sprints out the back door.  He runs around to the front of the house and into his car, pulling off immediately.

 

He drives around randomly for over an hour before he realizes he only knows one place to go.

 

Potter.


	5. These Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whompf

**_HARRY_ **

  
  


“What are you doing here Malfoy?”

 

“Can we talk?”  He answers.  I never thought the day would come that Draco Malfoy was standing in my living room looking apologetic and even vulnerable.

 

“Yeah just follow me.”  I lead him to the backyard where several trees shade the grass in the daytime and cast eerie shadows at night.  

 

“It’s nice out here.”  He says looking around.

 

“Oh please,”  I say, “You know you’ve probably got better at whatever palace you came from.”  At this, Draco burst into tears.

 

“Draco?  What’s happened?”  I ask, concerned.  I’ve never seen him cry before in my life, therefore it came as a huge shock to me.  There’s a long hesitation before Draco starts talking.  He rambles on for quite a while before finally finishing by telling me what happened today.

 

“I just can’t believe he had the nerve to show up at my house after what he did to me.”  He says.  I’m sure that my jaw has become unhinged from my face.    I can’t believe that happened to him.  Nobody deserved to go through all of this, especially not in one lifetime.  

 

( **_AN:_ ** _ Okay so I really want to switch pov rn so I’m going to even though it’s the middle of a chapter.) _

 

**_Draco_ **

 

I can’t believe I did that.  I just did that.  I told Harry freaking Potter everything I’ve always been too scared to tell anyone else.  I finally bring myself to look at him and the look on his face is literally terrifying.

 

“Find Ron.  Tell him I told you to stay here.  I have to go do something.”  He says.

 

“Whe--”  I begin, but he’s gone.  I head into the house and begin looking for Ron.  I finally find him sitting on the couch with Neville looking a mixture of scared and excited.  I walk over and sit down next to him.

 

“What are you doing here Malfoy?”  Neville says.  I look at him to see that he doesn’t look angry, just confused.  Then I notice the hint of concern on both of their faces and realize that my face is probably all red and blotchy from crying.

 

“Harry told me to come find Ron and then he disappeared.”  I say carefully, looking back and forth between the two men.

 

“Are you okay?”Ron asks, “What’s happened?”  

 

“I-I”  I stutter out, unsure how to respond.  I’ve been terrible to this boy for a majority of the time I’ve known him, so why is he being so nice?

 

“I’m a therapist on the weekends you know.  So if you need to talk, we can take this somewhere else.”  Ron says placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.  I can’t talk about it again.  I’ve just told Harry, if he wants, he can fill you in when he gets back.  I just can’t say it again.”  I reply.  

 

“Okay.”  He says nodding.

  
  


**_Harry_ **

 

I walk out of the house as fast as I can.  As soon as I get to my car, Hermione catches up to me.  

 

“Harry! Why are you rushing out?”  She inquires grabbing my arm.

 

“There’s no time! Get in the car.”  I say and unlock the doors, getting in on the driver’s side.  She gets in on the other side of the car, looking scared and concerned.  

 

“What’s going on Harry?”  She asks once we pull off.  I tell her everything Draco told me, feeling a moment of remorse for spilling all of his secrets like that.

 

“And now that man is at his house, probably dining with his parents, after all he’s done!”  I say, furious at the entire situation.

 

“Oh Harry! That’s terrible. But, if I may ask, where are we going?”  She says.

 

“Malfoy Manor.”

 

“Okay.  Have you thought this through?”  She asks.

 

“Not in the slightest.”  I say with a slight shake of my head.  She nods in response. 

 

“Yeah, sure.  When have we ever done that anyway?”  She says with a light chuckle remembering their school days.  I smile slightly through my angry haze.  

 

After a while of driving, we finally reached the Manor.  I pulled into the open gate and up the drive to the door.  

 

“Ready?”  I ask Hermione.  She nods in response.  We walk hand-in-hand to the door.  Hermione rings the doorbell.  We wait for a few moments before Narcissa opens the door.  When she recognizes us, her jaw drops.

 

“Harry?”  She says, confusedly.

 

“Yes, I heard that Tom Riddle could be found at this residence.  Is that true?” I say.

 

“Um, yes.  He’s just in here.”  She says, gesturing into the house, “Have you seen Draco, then?” She adds quietly.  I don’t answer.  We’ve just reach the dining room and my eyes have found Tom Riddle.

 

“Who’s here, Cissa?”  Lucius says, looking around blindly.

 

“Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  They went to school with Draco.  I believe you’ve all met a few times.”  Narcissa says leading them into the dining room.

 

“Ah! Of course I remember Harry and his two little sidekicks, all our Draco could talk about back in the day.”  He says with a sneer, or maybe that’s just his face after all these years of looking down on everyone.  

 

“Draco is quite special boy.” Tom says, smirking evilly, as if he’s got a secret kept from everyone in the room.   _ I’m not taking this crap.   _ Before Hermione can stop me, I cross the room and punch him in the face.  Narcissa shrieks, leaving Lucius asking what’s happened.

 

“You have the nerve to come into this house after what you did to him?!  What kind of person can viciously rape and beat someone and then go have dinner with his parents?!”  I shout, grabbing his collar and shaking him viciously.

 

“WHAT?!”  Narcissa shouts after realizing what Harry meant.

 

“Surely you’re mistaken, Harry.  Tom is an old family friend.  He would never…”  Lucius trails off, thinking.

 

“Tom.  I will only ask you this once.  Did you rape my son?”  Narcissa says, her voice dangerous.  Tom hesitates, assessing the situation carefully before answering.

 

“Yes.  And I enjoyed every second of it.  I tell you, his screams were delightful.  The way he tried to get away, but just wasn’t strong enough.  Oh, it was absolutely divine.”  Tom says smiling.  However, as he was speaking, he didn’t notice Lucius moving up behind him, knife in hand.  

 

“Lucius no!”  Narcissa screams, but it is too late.  Lucius plunges the knife deep into Tom’s head.  The man’s body slumps to the floor, blood and brains going everywhere, all over Lucius and the floor.  Hermione lets out a strangled whimper.  _ He killed him.  He killed him. _

 

“Did I get him?  Is that bastard dead?”  Lucius asks.

 

“Oh Lucius.  What have you done?”  Narcissa says, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“I don’t care what happens. No one lays a hand on my son.”  He says feeling his way back to his seat and sitting down.  Harry may have been in a state of shock, but he knew one thing for sure.

 

Lucius Malfoy was going to jail.


	6. Three Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too damn much

**_DRACO_ **

 

I rush into the police station shaking with fear.  I approach the reception desk.  Sitting there is a small woman in a police uniform, clearly upset with her current situation.

 

“Um, excuse me miss?  I was wondering if I could see Lucius Malfoy?” I ask.

 

“You family?”  She says before looking up, “Oh.  Of course you are.  You look just like him.  Without the crazy.”  She gestures another cop over and tells them to escort me to my father’s holding cell.

 

“Who’s there?”  Lucius asks when he hears us coming towards the cell.

 

“It’s me father.”  I answer.

 

“Draco, darling.  I’m so glad to see you.” He says.

 

“Father, you’ve killed a man.”  I say incredulously.

 

“To protect you!  No one hurts my son and gets away with it.”  He says getting angrier by the second.

 

“Dad.  I honestly would have prefered him slowly dying a suffering death in prison.  Not dying instantly at the hands of my blind father who is now going to go to jail.”  I scold him.

 

“I’ll be fine, son.”  Lucius says walking over to the bars and places his hands there. I place my hands over his.

 

“Will you?”  I ask quietly.  My father has been terrible to me in the past.  Terrible to everyone in the past.  But I will always love him and worry about him.  

 

“I’ll figure it out.  I always do.  Where do you think you got it from?”  He responds with a small smile that I return even though he can’t see it.

  
  


**_HARRY_ **

 

I sit in the interrogation room of the police station and wait for the detective to come ask me questions.  They started with Narcissa and Hermione and I will be the last one they question.  They told us they would also be questioning Draco on what happened with Tom two years ago.

 

“Hello, sir.  I’m detective Parkinson and I’ve been sent to que--” The woman breaks off when she sees me.

 

“Pansy Parkinson?  Wow.  I never expected you of all people to become a cop.”  I say.  Pansy parkinson was a terrible person to everyone in school.  She acted like she was better than everyone and she was only nice to Draco because she liked him.  She loved to torment Hermione the most.

 

“People change Potter.”  She states with a sneer, looking down her nose at me.

 

“Well then.  Good for you.”  I say.  Her jaw drops in shock, clearly expecting a dispute.

 

“Okay.  So, we’re gonna start with the basics.  Can you tell me the events that occurred tonight at Malfoy Manor?”  She says.  I tell her everything that happened word for word, not leaving anything out.  

 

“So you assaulted Mr. Riddle?”  She asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t really think that counts as assault.  And he’s not here to charge me.”  I say matter-of-factly.

 

“Right you are.  So Lucius Malfoy somehow found his way to a knife and then over to Mr. Riddle and  _ then  _ also managed to stab the knife  _ directly  _ into his skull, even though he is blind?”  She asks.

 

“I honestly am not sure if he really meant to kill him or not.  Of course, he couldn’t see what he was doing so who really knows unless they ask him.”  I answer.

 

“Okay that will be all.  If you could just sign here and here, then you can go.”  She says sliding the paper over to me.  I sign where she marked and get out of my chair.

 

“Bye Pansy.  Be careful out there.”  I say and exit the room.

 

**_Draco_ **

 

I sit inside of the small interrogation room wringing my hands nervously.  I wait for what feels like forever before finally a detective walks into the room and sits down across from me.

 

“PANSY?!”  I shout in surprise.  I haven’t seen Pansy Parkinson since high school graduation.  

 

“Hello Draco.”  She says calmly, “I’ve just met your new boyfriend.”

 

“My  _ what _ ?”  I ask confused.

 

“Potter.  Or are you not together?  Was I wrong?”  She replies.

 

“Yes! Very!”  I respond.

 

“Oh.”  She says sounding disappointed.

 

“Can we just get on with the interrogation or whatever?”  I say, my ears turning pink.

 

“Sure.  Okay so can you tell me what occurred on Friday, August 3, two years ago?”  She begins.  By the time I’m finished telling her I’m in tears all over again.  She gets up and gives me a long hug, pulling away once my tears slowed and patting my cheek before going back to sit down.  There are tears in her eyes as well.

 

“I’m so sorry that that happened to you Draco.  But I need you to tell me what happened tonight as well.  Can you do that?”  She says wiping her own tears before picking her pen back up.  I tell her that story as well and her emotions flip from upset to furious.

 

“He had the nerve to come to your house?  What is wrong with world?”  She says, “Sign this please.”  She hands me the paper on which she took her notes.  I sign it and then hand it back to her, standing to leave.

 

“It was nice seeing you again Pans.”  I say heading out the door.

 

“Come by anytime Draco, we can catch up.”  She says with a smile.  

  
  


**_GINNY_ ** **(WARNING!! CAUTION!! Can’t say why, just triggers)**

 

I quietly unlock the door to the apartment I share with Justin.  He should be on a business trip, but he likes to turn up randomly to check on me.  As soon as I step through the door, I know something’s wrong.  There is glass on the floor and a dark shape on the couch.

 

I try to step around the glass as to not make any noise, but to no avail.  On my third step, my boot crushes a shard of glass, making a loud noise.  The shadow on the couch sits up and stands.

 

“Where have you been?”  Justin slurs out.   _ Oh crap.  He’s wasted. _

 

“I went out for drinks with the team after practice.”  I say, wording it carefully as I can in my intense panic.

 

“You know I don’t like it when you drink.”   He says.

 

“I didn’t drink.  I only had lemonade!”  I say quickly, covering up my mistake.

 

“You were supposed to be home hour ago.”  He says finally after a long pause.

 

“You were supposed to be home hours from now.”  I say through gritted teeth.  I immediately know I’ve made a mistake.  As soon as the words leave my mouth, his face flushes with anger.  He closes the distance between us in three long strides, slamming me up against the wall.  Pain shoots through the back of my skull as it connects with the hard surface.

 

“You filthy little skank!”  He shouts harshly, his spit spraying across my face.  I try to get away, but he grabs my hair and slams my head into the wall again.  I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness as he throws me to the floor and begins to kick me, over and over.  I finally pass out to the sound of his pants unzipping.

  
  


**_GEORGE_ **

 

_ It’s been a long day.   _ I sigh as I walk into the apartment above the joke shop I share with my twin brother.  He took a vacation day for the twelfth time this month and has stayed locked up in his room.  I have no idea what he’s been doing in there.   _ It’s time to find out. _

 

I walk up to his bedroom door and stop before entering.  I’m not sure what I’ll see behind the door, but I have my suspicions.  I steel my emotions before opening the door.

 

“George!  What are you doing?!”  Fred shouts, pushing a figure out of his bed.   _ A suspiciously male-looking figure. _

 

“OUCH!”  The figure exclaims.  George knows that voice.  That voice captained his soccer team for a majority of his playing days.  That voice belonged to his friend, now it was in bed with his twin brother.

 

“ _ Oliver Wood? _ ”

  
  


**_NEVILLE_ **

 

I got a call saying that my nan’s house had caught on fire.  I was told to come directly to the hospital, which brings me here, the lobby of Grady Memorial Hospital.

 

“Excuse me, where is Augusta Longbottom?”  I ask.

 

“Neville?”  I hear a voice call from behind me.  I turn around to see none other than Dean Thomas, dressed in a nurse’s uniform and staring straight at me.

 

“Dean!”  I exclaim, giving him a hug, “I haven’t seen you since college.  Harry’ll be so excited that I’ve seen you.”

 

“How is Harry?”  He asks.

 

“He’s fine.  He had a huge party yesterday, he just moved, his channel’s doing great!”  I say, leaving out the latest developments involving Malfoy.

 

“That’s great.  You’re looking for your nan, right?”  He asks.

 

“Yeah.  D’you know where she is then?”  

 

“Seamus got her out.  He’s a firefighter now. I helped treat her for some minor smoke inhalation, but she’ll be just fine. You know your nan.  Wants to leave right now even though the doctors want to keep her overnight.”  He laughs.

 

“I’m sure she was happy to see you then.”  I say with a chuckle.

 

Dean lets out a loud laugh at this, “She actually threatened to kill me when I refused to tell the doctors to let her leave.”

 

“That sounds like nan.”  I respond as we finally reach her door.

 

“She’ll be happy to see you.”  He says opening the door before walking away.

 

I walk into the room to see her sitting up on the white hospital bed, her mood dismal.

 

“Neville! Get me out of here.  Tell these people to let me go at once!”  She says.

 

“I’m sorry Nan.  There’s nothing I can do.”  I say apologetically.  Her face falls.

 

“Well at least you showed up.  How’ve you been?”  She asks.

 

“Oh!  I haven’t told you.  I wanted to do it face to face, but no--” 

 

“Just get on with it!”  She cuts me off.

 

“Luna’s pregnant!”  I blurt out, “With twins!”

 

“Oh!  That is truly good news.  You know there was a long time when no one thought you would ever have children.  It’s good that you’ll be able to carry on your father’s good name.  Have you been to see your parents yet?”  She replies.

 

“No.  I haven’t had the chance.  We’ve only just found out.”  I answer.  My parents were tortured into insanity by the mafia.  They caught the people who did it, they did it in the name of their mob boss, who had faked his death just days before.

 

“Make sure you go see them.”  She says pointedly.

**Author's Note:**

> good? Not good?  
> Leave a comment on what I need to work on.


End file.
